I'm sorry Dean (English)
by Deanloves
Summary: Sam caught a fever on the way home from a hunt. Dean was there. The only Dean's fear off was Sam nightmares through the fever. Set on season 7th between episode 2 and 3


**Author's Note : **

Heya, here the thing. I'm trying to translate my old story, from Bahasa Indonesia to English. So here it is. The original one I posted here almost three years ago, but hopefully it still worthy hehehe. And as English it's not my first language, with no BETA, please forgive for the bad grammar and misspelling XD sorry for the messed up.

**Please enjoy and hope you like it X)**

**I'm Sorry Dean …**

_Setting : __Between second and third episode on season 7__th_

Dean impatiently turned off the Impala's engine as they stopped in front of the hotel room. He turned to Sam who was still sleeping with the head glued on the window. Dean checked Sam's hot and wet forehead. "Great, its increasing!" he muttered.

He got out and opened the hotel room contained with two single bed. He took their bags to the room, and set the bed for Sam. He then back to the car to pick up his beloved baby brother.

"Sammy…, we are here," Dean whispered waking up.

It took awhile for Sam to open his eyes.

"Huh? Are we home?" Sam horsed barely to hear.

'Home' sounded beautiful, seeing Bobby's house, as their own.

"Not yet, kiddo, still at Northplate. I decided to stay a night." Yea, South Dakota was 4 years left. They were just finishing their job at Colorado. There was a sect with all the members were possessed by demons. Crowley'. And the boys had to clean them all. Actually it wasn't that hard, and they can get rid of them with little effort, then go back home. But not with Sam's condition at the moment.

"Huh, why? It almost there, it just a couple mills ahead," Sam's voice cracked as his throat was so hurt.

"Nope. You are sick, Sam, and you have to rest on the bed, not in the car."

Sam grunted little, "I'm okay, I can make it through."

"No, Sammy, you are burning up, you sick. I don't want take risk you are getting worst," he then opened the passenger's door. "C'mon, boy.

"Can you stand up?"

Sam nodded, "I'll manage," and pulled his long legs out the car. But when his fully weight rested on his weak body, he went glimpse. But two strong hands caught him up.

"Wow," Dean caught Sam's glimpsed body and hold him tight. "Yea, Sam, you can manage," he grunted as trying to hold his baby brother's giant body. How the hell Sammy turned to this big? Only God knows.

"No strength," Sam horsed.

"Yes, its called being sick, Sam," as Dean supported his brother walked to their room. There was a guilty feeling letting Sam to come on this hunt.

It need big effort to get Sam to his bed, the farest one from the door, and laid the baby giant there. Dean took the Shaquill's O'Neill's shoes size off from the feet.

Sam's clothes were wet by the sweat, and he's full sweating. He could catch a cold.

"Sam, let's change the shirt," Dean tried to waking up.

"Huh?" slightly Sam opened his eyes.

"Get your clothes change, Sam, or you could get a cold."

"Can't get up," Sam barely speak.

Dean sighed, so it will be him who changed the clothes.

Once again, Dean pulled out his last strength to take Sam's clothes off from his big body, and put on the dry one. He even changed the pants. Miracle, Dean could get the job done well.

"Well, Sammy, you owed me so much. There's no big brother in this world changing his giant and 6'4 feet baby brother's pants, except me," as he controlled his hard breath, then pulled up the blanket to the Sam's chest.

He then took the thermometer from the duffle.

"Open your mouth, Sammy."

Sam obeyed and let that thin tinny little thing came trough his lips.

No need to wait long to hear fast beeping sound

"Great, 107,9 F°. You are toasted, Sam."

Dean took the antibiotic from the duffle as the one that should always on the duffle, then put them on the night stand.

"Sam, take this one," he once again, he has to wake his brother up.

"Huh?"

"Take this, then you can sleep as much as you want."

Sam blinked weakly, and saw Dean was ready with the pills and the water.

"Open your lips."

Sam opened up and accepted those tiny pills passed his mouth. Needed an extra effort to drink water from the glass Dean was held for him. Sam swallowed hard and missed through.

"Uhuk!"

"Ssh..., slow down…," Dean rubbed Sam's back and wipe the spilled water on the Sam's chin and the shirt.

Sam breath heavily, then gave up, back to sleep.

Dean remembered the wound on Sam's palm. He's better to check them out.

The wound was wet by the sweat, but no sign of infection. The stitch is dry up. Dean cleaned the wound and changed the dress, while Sam was still out by the fever.

Dean took a deep breath as all done, and stared to his paled baby brothers. The emotion mixed, he could never watch Sam sick. Brushing the hot and wet forehead, he got up to take the warm water.

He came back with the bowl cool water and the wet cloth. He put the warm cloth to the forehead, and let it stayed there a while.

He kept looking Sam's peaceful face, but yet there's a pain there. Dean biggest fear was Sam's nightmare. It haunted Sam even when he was not sick, so no doubt when he is sick as well.

"Get some rest, Sam, and don't worry, I'll be here when you have the nightmares," he changed the wet cloth and put it back on the forehead with love.

Dean remembered he had to make a call to Bobby, letting the old man knew where they are.

He pulled out the phone from pants, and pushed the speed dial that connected right the way to their surrogate father.

"Bobby?" He called as walked away from the bed, and lowering his voice. He's not going to waking up Sammy.

"Dean? Everything good?" a familiar voice heard.

"Yea, its good. But I think we have to stay for a night here."

"What? Why? Is there a problem? Where are you?" Bobby sounded so worry.

"At North Plate. Sammy is sick. He's burning up. I can't risk, letting him sleep on the car on the way, so I decided to stop bye."

"Oh, is that so? Should I go there?"

"No….no, I can handle this. It's only for a night. When he got better tomorrow, we will fly home right away," turning his sight to the sleeping figure.

"Oh, Okay. But if there's something wrong, you called me."

"Ok!"

"Take care your brother."

"Aye aye, Sir!" Dean had to smile before closed the phone. He had to admit how much Bobby loves Sam and cared about him.

Dean sat back to his brother on the chair beside the bed. That guilty feeling hasn't go away. He shouldn't let Sam come with him on this hunt. Sam has already not well before leaving, and Dean has said no to him for joining. But Sam kept insisted with pulling out his master dog puppy eyes that still no one can ever resist. Especially, when he was so sensitive by people questioning his condition right now. The hallucinations that were still attacking after the wall broke made Sam convincing that he was fine and he is still fit to hunt. But who will be stand with the attacks, even for Sam. Dean knew, as Sam fight for his mental and minds, his body wasn't that strong. He was less sleeping coz the nightmares would come, lost apatite and feared all the time, made his body getting weak. But when he was not permitted to come for the new hunt, he got so grumpy. And Dean finally gave up, letting Sam joining the hunt. Sam could be a bitch sometimes. Dean knew Sam was still not well, and this was he regretted. Sam collapsed.

The main problems of these messes were Crowly and Castiel. Castiel was on the highest rank on presenting Dean's disappointed. It felt like you were stab on the back by your closest friend that almost likes your own brother. He didn't know how his angel's buddy could take an alliance with the demon. Handed Sam's soul to Crowley, so that King of Hell could get demons as many as he wants. And Crowley…, how much Dean hates that demon (well, Dean hates all demons; especially Ruby and Crowley, for damaging Sam). Demon destroyed his life, and all the people he love, Sammy and Castiel. And Castiel himself, Dean's not sure, was he still alive, carrying the Leviathan on his body and claimed as the God. Dean didn't even know Cas was still there or not.

Well, the hell Leviatan, the hell Castiel; Sammy is sick now, and that the most important for Dean Now.

"Eurgh...Eurgh...!"

Dean alerted with Sam moaned and jerked with still closed eyes, then get closed.

"Sammy?" he brushed Sam's head, wishing his brother would wake by his magical hand, "Yow, Sam..., Sammy, wake up!" But Sam still unconscious, and kept moaning and jerked.

"De...Deee...," he moaned painfully "H..hee..llp mee…."

**TBC**

**So what do you think ? Let me know hehehehe….some review, maybe – THANKYOU *smiled**


End file.
